Prototype
A prototype is the original "proof of concept" for a model. A few can be made, but are even so usually rare. The character cards from 1999 to 2002 generally have pictures of "prototype" models, and also some of the stock photos. There is a controversy as to if the trains that people claim are "prototypes" are actually the demonstrators or just the 1st editions. Some prototypes include the abandoned 6 wheel Toby, the proposed 8 wheel Salty, and the delayed 4 wheel Mavis. Trivia *Most items' prototypes from 2009-2012 seen in order catalogues were from the unrendered computer modelling stage. *Prototype models can sometimes be seen in pamphlets and yearbooks. This is either a mistake or the final model may not have been produced yet. *The 2002 prototypes of many models had visible ledges, despite them being removed that year. *Most items re-released by Fisher-Price in 2013 used the 2011 and 2012 versions as prototypes. Gallery Vehicles 1992 Thomas Prototype.PNG|Prototype 1992 Thomas. 2002PrototypeThomas.jpeg|Prototype 2002 Thomas. Battery Operated Thomas 2001.jpg|Battery Powered Thomas Express. Battery Thomas.gif|Prototype 2002 Battery Powered Thomas. PrototypeLights&SoundsThomas.png|Prototype Lights and Sounds Thomas. IMG_4155.PNG|Prototype Suprised Face Thomas. Kaw60836.jpg|Prototype Mud-Covered Thomas. Black Wheels Thomas.jpg|Black Wheeled Thomas. 1992 Prototype Edward.png|Prototype 1992 Edward. 1992PrototypeEdward.jpg|Prototype 1999 Edward. 2002PrototypeEdward.jpg|Prototype 2002 Edward. TalkingRailwaySeriesEdward.jpg|Talking Railway Series Edward Prototype. 1992 Prototype Henry.png|Prototype 1992 Henry. 1992PrototypeHenry.jpg|Prototype 1999 Henry. 2002PrototypeHenry.jpg|Prototype 2002 Henry. 1992PrototypeGordon.jpg|Prototype 1992 Gordon. Early1992Gordon.JPG|Prototype 1999 Gordon. 2002PrototypeGordon.png|Prototype 2002 Gordon. 1992PrototypeJames.jpg|Prototype 1999 James. 2002PrototypeJames.jpg|Prototype 2002 James. TalkingRailwaySeriesJamesPrototype.png|Talking Railway Series James Prototype. BatteryOperatedJamesExpress.jpg|Battery Powered Thomas Express James. LightsandSoundsand2009TalkingJames.jpg|Prototype Lights and Sounds James. Battery James.jpg|Prototype 2002 Battery Powered James. 1992PrototypePercy.jpg|Prototype 1992 Percy. 2002PrototypePercy.png|Prototype 2002 Percy. WoodenBatteryPoweredPercyExpress.jpg|Battery Powered Thomas Express Percy. TalkingRailwaySeriesPercyPrototype.png|Talking Railway Series Percy Prototype. IMG_3214.PNG|Prototype Hard at Work Percy. Battery Percy.gif|Prototype 2002 Battery Powered Percy. Prototype Mud-Covered Percy.PNG|Prototype Mud-Covered Percy. 1992 Toby.PNG|Prototype 1992 Toby. OldToby.PNG|Prototype 1997 Toby. TalkingRailwayToby.jpg|Talking Railway Series Toby Prototype. 2002PrototypeToby.jpg|Prototype 2002 Toby. 1994DuckPrototype.png|Prototype 1994 Duck. Prototype2014Duck.jpg|Prototype 2014 Duck. il_570xN.873412250_7mku.jpg|1992 Prototype Donald (Hand-Made by Roy Wilson) 1992 Prototype Donald.png|Prototype 1992 Donald. IMG_2020.PNG|Prototype 1999 Donald. 1992 Prototype Douglas.png|Prototype 1992 Douglas. IMG_2021.PNG|Prototype 1999 Douglas. originaloliver1994.jpg|Prototype Oliver with Thomas' face. 1992PrototypeBill.jpg|Prototype 1992 Bill. 1992PrototypeBen.jpg|Prototype 1992 Ben. File:WoodenRailwaySecondBillorBenprototype.jpg|2014 Wooden Railway second prototype. WoodenStepneyPrototype.jpg|Prototype Stepney with Thomas' face. Stepney wooden p2.JPG|2003 Prototype. IMG_2451.PNG|Prototype Murdoch. 2013FlyingScotsman.png|Prototype 2013 Flying Scotsman. Prototype Wilbert.png|Prototype Wilbert with a blue footplate. PrototypeLady.gif|Prototype Lady. PrototypeHarvey.png|Prototype Harvey with his magnet tethered to a string. 2007Rosie.jpg|Rosie. Batterypoweredrosie.png|Prototype Battery-Powered Rosie. Bash.png|Prototype Bash. Dash.png|Prototype Dash. Ferdinand.png|Prototype Ferdinand. ScruffsPrototype.png|Prototype Scruff. 2004Spencer.jpg|Prototype Spencer. PrototypeStephen.png|Prototype Stephen. WoodenRailwayPrototypeConnor.jpg|Prototype Connor. IMG_2852.PNG|2nd Prototype Connor. FriedaCGIPrototype.jpg|Prototype Freida. ProtoypeTimothy.jpg|Prototype Timothy. 2004PrototypeEmily.jpg|Prototype Emily. Prototype Sam.PNG|Prototype Sam. Prototypediesel.PNG|Prototype Diesel with no body detailing. BatteryPoweredDiesel.jpg|Prototype Battery-Powered Diesel. IMG_2928.PNG|Prototype Daisy. 1994PrototypeBoco.jpg|1st prototype BoCo. 1994PrototypeBoco1.jpg|2nd prototype BoCo. 1992PrototypeMavis.jpg|Prototype 1992 Mavis. Derek.jpg|Prototype Derek (actual model has black engine) IMG_2487.PNG|Prototype D199. Diesel10new.png|Prototype 2011 Diesel 10 (It has the old version's face) Diesel10.jpg|Prototype 2011 Diesel 10. PrototypeSplatterandDodge.jpg|Prototype Splatter and Dodge. IMG_2431.PNG|1st Prototype Salty. PrototypeSalty.jpg|2nd prototype Salty with a black buffer beam and footplate. BatterySalty.jpg|Prototype Battery-Powered Salty. 2013GreenSalty.jpg|Prototype Green Salty. IMG_2851.PNG|Prototype Phillip. Norman.jpg|Prototype Norman. 185px-WoodenRailwayprototypeSidney.JPG|Prototype Sidney. 2011PrototypePaxton.JPG|Prototype Paxton. PrototypeStafford.png|Prototype Stafford. PrototypeHugo.jpg|Prototype Hugo. PrototypeSodorRailwayRepair.png|Prototype Sodor Railway Repair. PrototypeWinston.jpg|Prototype Winston. IMG_2016.PNG|Prototype Dustin. PrototypeReg.jpg|Prototype Reg. Prototype Skarloey.jpeg|Prototype Skarloey. IMG_2952.PNG|Prototype Skarloey. IMG 2942.PNG|1st Prototype Sir Handel. IMG_2943.PNG|2nd Prototype Sir Handel. IMG_2972.PNG|Roy Wilson Hand-Made Peter Sam. IMG 1634.PNG|Prototype Peter Sam with Percy's face. il_570xN.879445150_h69x.jpg|1993-94 Prototype Rusty. OldDuncan.jpg|Prototype Duncan. IMG_3230.PNG|Prototype Ivo Hugh. WoodFunnelDuke.png|Prototype Duke. Bertram2016Prototype.jpg|Prototype 2016 Bertram. PrototypeLuke.jpg|Prototype Luke. IMG_2853.PNG|Prototype Millie. Culdee.jpg|Prototype Culdee. Il 570xN.876469942 18wa.jpg|1992 Prototype Annie (Hand-Painted by Roy Wilson) PrototypeAnnie.jpg|Prototype 2004 Annie. 41lLYIsnA0L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Prototype 2004 Clarabel. Prototype-GreyTroublesomeTruck.png|Prototype Troublesome Truck. 1994TroublesomeTruckPrototype.png|Prototype Troublesome Van. Twrbreakdowntrain.png|Prototype 1995 Breakdown Train. prototype.png|Prototype S.C. Ruffey with a cross-eyed face. PrototypeOldStyleToad.png|Prototype 1998 Toad. IMG 1630.PNG|Prototype 1992 Knapford Express Coach. Rick.jpg|Prototype Rickety. IMG 1632.PNG|Prototype Tar Tanker and Fuel Tanker with Sodor Fuel sticker. Recycling Cars.jpg|Prototype Recycling Cars (actual model has darker paint and a slightly different face) IMG 1633.PNG|Prototype Chinese Dragon. IMG 2977.PNG|Prototype Sodor Grain Mill Car. Rocky.jpg|Prototype Rocky with a long magnet string. PrototypePegandStack.JPG|Prototype Peg & Stack. Prototype Cargo Car.PNG|Prototype Cargo Car. PrototypeOil&CoalCargoPack.JPG|Prototype Oil and Coal Cargo Pack. TroublesomeTrucks&Sweets-Scruffey&Rickety.JPG|Troublesome Trucks and Sweets with S.C. Ruffey and Rickety's faces. IMG_2467.PNG|Prototype Troublesome Trucks and Sweets. SodorSweetSpecial.jpg|Prototype Troublesome Trucks and Sweets. PrototypeCandyCars.jpg|Prototype Candy Cars. 2001 Prototype Aquarium Cars.png|Prototype Aquarium Cars. 1994SodorLineCaboosePrototype.png|Prototype Sodor Line Caboose. PrototypeRustyWConstructionCars.png|Prototype Rusty with Construction Cars. PrototypeThomasWinterWonderlandTrain.png|Prototype Thomas Winter Wonderland Train. PrototypeIvoHughwithZooCars.gif|Prototype Ivo Hugh with Zoo Cars. PrototypeCuldeeWAppleOrchardCars.png|Prototype Culdee and the Apple Orchard Cars. PrototypeWoodenRailwaySteamiesvs.Diesels.jpg|Prototype Steamies vs. Diesels. WoodenTobyandBashontheFarmthreepack.png|Prototype Toby and Bash on the Farm 3-car pack. Thomas'BalloonDelivery.jpg|Prototype Thomas' Balloon Delivery. RustytotheRescue.jpg|Rusty to the Rescue 3 Pack 1st prototype. RustyToTheRescue-Prototype2.png|Rusty to the Rescue 3 Pack 2nd prototype. Sidneyspecial.jpg|Prototype Sidney's Holiday Special. OliverandOliverPrototype.jpg|Oliver and Oliver Prototype. 1994BertiePrototype.png|Prototype Bertie. IMG_2017.PNG|Prototype Terrence. PrototypeTrevor.jpg|Prototype Trevor. Butch.jpg|Prototype Butch. 2011PrototypeButch.png|Prototype 2011 Butch. Prototype thumper.jpg|Prototype Thumper. PrototypeElizabeth.png|Prototype Elizabeth. Jack.jpg|Prototype Jack. Alfie.jpg|Prototype Alfie. Y4386-thomas-wood-kevin-d-1.jpg|Prototype 2013 Kevin. IMG_2015.PNG PrototypeTigerMoth.jpg|Prototype Tiger Moth on a yearbook. 1994SodorBayCargoShipPrototype.png|Prototype Sodor Bay Cargo Ship. SodorBayTugboatPrototype.png|Prototype Sodor Bay Tugboat. Bulstrode.jpg|Prototype Bulstrode. IMG_2024.PNG|Prototype Captain. Destinations PrototypeTransferTable.png|Prototype Transfer Table. PrototypeHighwayCrossing.png|Prototype Highway Crossing. ImagesCA5CNRMD.jpg|Prototype Duncan, James and Thomas in the Roundhouse. 2011KnapfordStationPrototype.png|Prototype 2011 Knapford Station (Thomas, Annie and Clarabel all have their old-style faces) SodorCargoCranePrototype.png|Prototype Sodor Cargo Crane. CrankysOriginalModel.png|Prototype Cranky. DeluxeCrankyPrototype.png|Prototype Deluxe Cranky. ThomasAndFriends.jpg|Prototype James and Thomas. HospitalPrototype.png|Prototype Rescue Hospital. LightsandSoundsFireStation.jpg|Lights and Sounds Fire Station. TidmouthDrawbridgeWithSalty.png|Prototype Tidmouth Drawbridge (with blue railings) with Salty. GrainLoaderPrototype.png|Prototype Sodor Grain Mill. SearchandRescueSlingBridgewithFlynn.jpg|Prototype Search and Rescue Sling Bridge with Flynn. CarouselPrototype.png|Prototype Musical Carousel. PrototypeQuarryOverpass.jpg|Quarry Overpass. PrototypeScrapyard.png|Prototype Sodor Scrapyards. CargoTransferPrototype.png|Prototype Cargo Transfer. UsefuelEngineShed.jpg|Prototype Useful Engine Shed. LighthouseElectronicBridge.jpg|Prototype Lights and Sounds Lighthouse Bridge (The actual product has a tan stone instead of a grey one) BoomingBoulderMountain.jpg|Boulder Mountain. PrototypeClockTower.png|Clock Tower. Thomas friends booming boulder tunnel with rusty 003dfe7a.jpg|Prototype Blue Mountain Mine with Old-Style Rusty. 2014Colin.jpg|Prototype 2014 Colin. Captain'sshedwoodenprototype.PNG|Prototype Captain with shed. HaroldsHalipad.jpg|Harold's Helipad Prototype. Helipadprototype.jpg|Another version of the prototype Harold's Helipad. 331px-PrototypeWoodenFuelDepot.png|Prototype Fuel Depot. File:WoodenRailwayOl'WheezyPrototype.png|Prototype Ol' Wheezy. PrototypeMerrick.jpg|Merrick the Crane. PrototypeSmashingSteamHammer.jpg|Smashing Steam Hammer. BatteryChargingStation.jpg|Prototype Battery Charging Station. ShakeShakeBridge.png|Prototype Wacky Track Bridge. Sodor3in1ScenesPrototype.JPG|Prototype Sodor 3-in-1 Scenes. PrototypeCoalStation.png|Prototype Coal Station. 2002CoalStation.jpg|2002 prototype Coal Station. BrendamBayCargoLoader.jpg|Prototype Brendam Bay Cargo Loader. FP-Y4094.jpg|Prototype Wood Chipper. Twist&TurnPrototype.png|Prototype Twist and Turn Battery-Powered Set. ManintheHillsSet.jpg|Prototype The Man in the Hills Set with Sir Topham Hatt, the Admiral, and a Driver. 532px-PrototypeWoodenThomasandBelletotheRescueset.png|Prototype Thomas and Belle to the Rescue Set. PercyFuelsupPrototype.png|Prototype Percy Fuels Up Figure 8 Set. C&C-F8S-P.png|Prototype Crane and Cargo Figure 8 Set. TobyandtheWhistlingWoodsSet.jpg|Prototype Toby and the Whistling Woods Set. 510px-PrototypeWoodenPercyattheDieselworksset.png|Prototype Percy at the Dieselworks Set. FarmhousePigParadeSet-IllustratedPrototype.JPG|Farmhouse Pig Parade Set Prototype drawings. WoodenRailwayFarmhousePigDeliveryPlaysetPrototype.jpg|Farmhouse Pig Parade Set Prototype with The Photographer's Draisine. BBSSPrototype.jpg|Prototype Brendam Bay Shipping Set. File:2002ConductorShed.jpg|Conductor's Shed. Category:Divisions of Brand